cherry blossom
by KNannoshi
Summary: I do not own Naruto. Based around oneshots of Sakura spending time with the Akatsuki. In no chronological order. Entries are titled after soundtrack titles. Akatsuki/Sakura


_NeoJericho Productions Presents..._

_a fanfiction by Kaoi._

* * *

Sugary hair that was the color and light, wispy texture of pink cotton candy, danced in the wind. Moonlight spilled from the orb of silver in the sky, pouring like liquid light onto the secluded forest clearing, illuminating everything blue-black, save for her. Intense green eyes, haunted and beautiful. Creamy pale skin that captured the essence of the moon and darkness, scandal embedded in its pores. Lips glossy and cherried, pursed. Teeth like pearls shone white against the red of her mouth, while her face upturned to the sky, watching clouds roll serenely past.

"No wish I make tonight, shall sets things in their right." her voice was carried throughout the clearing by the wind. It was small and meek. Underlining the childish appearance, and ethereal beauty, a dark naughty girl knelt under the moon. Intentions not quite so pure wrapped around her like coiling snakes. Keeping her rooted in place.

Her head fell and she breathed. In, out. In, out, in and once more, out. She sighed. Repetition had saved lives, muscle memory come in handy just in the nick of time. Sometimes it got you into trouble. Sometimes it saved that poor fuck who might otherwise be gone. Cold and dead in a coffin six feet under. You never could tell. But she could. It had caused her nothing but agony, from day one, to day now. Weakness was a habit for her, as was chasing after hopeless flighty fantasies; dreams of coming to practice one day, of it being a wonderful time, of _him_ accepting and taking her on the wildest date history had known. She was a dreamer, and a romantic. Idealistic thinking was, obviously, a struggle but memorizing dates and states and the safest way to adjust armor plates, a breeze. No big deal. Read it, make notes, read it again, read the notes and so forth. Do this until every single word and character was imprinted on her mind like brazen lava, like lead in blood, slowly poisoning her with knowledge and destroying her innocence. Her sweet, naive self. There were many she could blame in this regard.

Most, she hesitated to outright accuse.

"No matter how hard, or how far I wish," she gazed at the large, full moon wistfully, "you'll not come back to stay, will you?" only the stars could have answered her, and they too, remained silent. Eternally stoic watchers of mortals and judges of their flaws.

"What does the night hold for you, it does not for me?" he came like silk upon the whispers of hate and death itself. Power rippled in his raven-tossed locks. Free, they ran wild in the wind, floating and twisting as if they were somehow alive with conscious thought. Light slipped down them like water. She remained still, entranced by his beauty.

"Everything, or, perhaps nothing. Who is to say?"

"Not I, for sure."

She almost smiled. "What brings you here Itachi-san?"

At first, he did not reply, and she believe he would not, until his voice spoke like mint and spice in the night.

"You."

Hearing him, her shivers had not a thing to do with the chillish weather.

"Indeed? Should I fear for myself, or should flattery overcome me?" she teased him gently, careful not to push the man made of glass resembling sanity. It was already cracked. Flaws worsening, pulling him apart, and his normally crimsoned bloody eyes were now a deep onyx. Looking into them, she could not see to the bottom. Too jaded was his sight. Like a blossom opening in the still cold spring, his lips curled upwards and an amused smirk became his delight.

"Perhaps, both. Come inside little cherry blossom, the night grows both cold and long."

"It is just as well..." she stood and passed through the waving grass strands, "Itachi-san?"

"Yes?"

She hesitated, "No, never mind." She smiled. "Good-night."

"Sleep well... little cherry blossom." he lifted his eyes to gaze at the moon as it shone on his alabaster toned contour lines of his face. "Sleep well."


End file.
